The Dark
by Anney
Summary: He hated it growing up, almost as much as he needed it. Sometimes the things you are most afraid of are the only things you know.


b The Dark /b  
  
Feedback: If you feel the need. Concrit is welcome but be nice about it please. I can be reached through reviews or email (Getasimp @ aol.com)  
  
Pairing: Well, there isn't one to really speak of. D/OFC in passing, and unreturned D/Hr  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own.  
  
A/N: I must say a huge thank you to everyone that reviewed 'Flash.' I didn't expect anything like what I recieved. This isn't up to par, I don't think, but I figure if I'm writing I should post and hopefully someone will like it. Like before, this is unbeta'd but I'm sure there are still some mistakes.   
  
b The Dark /b  
  
It's always so dark in the closet. The one thing he's always been afraid off. The dark in his punishment. His friends tell him that they get spankings, or sent to their room without dessert or any numerous things that don't involve the dark. His father says that spankings are common punishments, he wants something that will last.  
  
~~~  
  
It never really goes away. This fear of the dark. This is the same punishment his father underwent when he was younger. When he broke a rule. His father is one of the most powerful wizard's in the world. His goal in life is to be better than him.  
  
~~~  
  
He goes to school and there are long periods of light. Which is odd. He walks through the halls and squints because it's so bright. The manor is dark and shady. Hogwart's is the opposite, even the common room is brighter than he's used too. Green becomes his most favorite color, even though he hates it.  
  
~~~  
  
The older he gets the harder it is for him to walk through the halls with his eyes open. He stopped being sent to the closet his first year away but the dark is still just a breath away. His father has so many expectations for him, goals and rules and plans. Sometimes he gets lost in the maze of this life he's meant to live.  
  
~~~  
  
When he was born his father made arrangements for his marriage. A nice purebred girl from France with dark hair and light, light eyes. The one time they met each other he couldn't look her in the eyes, they flashed so harshly at him. His father was disappointed, but understood. He had been blinded by his own wife's eyes.  
  
~~~  
  
There's one girl at school that isn't bright. She's muted colors and dreary days. Her eyes are the most common brown and the only ones he can see. There's no light in her now. He hears rumors about her family, about death and destruction and tears. His roommates laugh; one more muggle family dead. One more step closer to the goal. He's scared of the dark, but it's the only thing he knows. The light has always been to bright for him. He's a creature of hidden things.  
  
~~~  
  
Once upon a time he had thought that maybe he could change. He had thought the light wasn't really too bright. That he could walk through it with eyes uncovered. Until he learned that the light is harsher than what he had thought. His father didn't cause her misery, she did.  
  
~~~  
  
There's a price to pay for being greater than his father. A price he hadn't realized. He stands on the edge of change. He's in the middle of two sides and can't pick the one he supports. There's a girl, with common brown eyes full of sadness; and he thinks that maybe she has the right idea. She has chosen neither, and yet pays the price from both. He's many things, but brave isn't one.  
  
~~~  
  
The easy way out seems to be the only choice to make. In the owlery, cold and alone in the night, he stands with his face in the wind and thinks. His father awaits his answer and is fairly certain of what it will be. This boy is many things, but he doesn't know for sure what those things are. He tried to walk into the light but it didn't want him.   
  
~~~  
  
There's a girl, with the most uncommon brown eyes, and she stares at him. He's wearing his mask so she can't know who he is but she looks into his eyes nonetheless. It's unnerving. It makes him itchy. Makes his wand hand sweat and when he goes to curse her it falls wide. She dances away and laughs. Dark eyes flashing with the softest light, he thinks he's in love with her then. She seems to be in the middle of the dark and the light.  
  
~~~  
  
His wife bears him a son on his 21st birthday. The new heir to his family name. There's a party, but he can't remember it. His son has blue eyes, light blue eyes that he hates. He wishes they were brown, but his father can never know it.  
  
~~~  
  
She flits on the edge of his vision now. Every where he goes. He thinks that maybe she's crazy. She dances like his mother used too, before the world was overtaken in this crazy fight for dominance. No one else can see her, so maybe he's the crazy one.  
  
~~~  
  
His son dies on his third birthday. His wife cries over his grave, while the world looks on. Across from them a girl sits on a tombstone and laughs at the pain. He can't see her eyes but he knows their color. The most uncommon brown he ever loved.  
  
~~~  
  
The end, when it comes, isn't what anyone expects. His father gets tired of playing and takes things into his own hands. His father got tired of the darkness. Of his wife being locked away, of his son growing further insane. It's quick and it's painful and it reeks of Slytherin cunning.  
  
~~~  
  
Of course, his father plays it like he had always been planning this and it wasn't a moment of impatience tied with luck. A hero, and a savior, and even the Boy-Who-Live shakes his hand for the paper. His wife goes back to France, cuddling the memory of her only child close to her chest. She has no words for him when she goes, not even a look of good-bye.  
  
~~~  
  
There's this girl, with brown eyes, that stands behind the punch bowl at the award ceremony he's forced to attend. She's bright but it's not painful. She's dark but it's not scary. Her lips curl into a smile, and her eyes dance in mirth. She's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. She hates him.  
  
~~~  
  
There's this man. That grew up in a house full of dark things, full of scary things, full of things he couldn't touch. Full of people he couldn't touch. A house without light. He's saved, because of his father, but he doesn't really live. There's a girl, she dances on the edge of his vision, never close enough for him to touch.  
  
~~~  
  
End 


End file.
